


Art for Delivery

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Art, Cover Art, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: Art of the story "Delivery," written by PatriciaTepes and completed for the WIP Big Bang 2019. Features Vampire Hunter D holding an infant he's to deliver and a young woman who helps him along the way.





	Art for Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259961) by [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes). 

> Had an excellent time reading this story, so if you're a fan of Vampire Hunter D, especially his adventures in the novels, I think you'll enjoy this story that reads like a true-to-canon short from that universe. In the story, D finds himself with a new job, delivering a baby across the Frontier. He takes on a helper along the way, a young woman with a problematic past. The dangerous journey teaches each of them something new about themselves. Also the baby is adorable. So there's another reason for you to go read the fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the drawing but not the characters or universe, and I make no profit off this fanwork.

Below is my original of D with baby Abigail. These drawings were done in pen and marker. 

Kat was a great original character with personality, motivation, and growth.


End file.
